Historically ship board electrical system and other industrial electrical systems are designed with diesel generator sets in an N+1 fashion. N+1 allows the diesel generator sets to accept typical transient loads that may arise during operation. However, high pulse loads, which draw a very high, short-term, current pulse in an intermittent fashion, pose special challenges to the traditional power supply system. With the advent of modern industrial machinery and modern weaponry on ships (for example, electromagnetic guns, electromagnetic launch systems and free electron lasers), higher power and energy demands may be placed on traditional electrical systems. Traditional electrical systems may not be able to support in a reliable, efficient and cost effective manner such high pulse loads.
U.S. Publication Number 2014/0103727, filed Apr. 17, 2014, (the '727 Application) relates to an island grid power system. The '727 Application describes a power supply system that includes at least one generator coupled an island grid, at least one energy storage unit and at least one converter. The system includes a control circuit configured to cause the converter to transfer power between the energy storage unit and the grid, in response to a change in a load on the island grid, in order to maintain operation of the generator at a predetermined operating point. While such system may be beneficial, a control system that controls charging and discharging prioritization between energy storage devices (for example, batteries) and power devices (for example, ultracapacitors) that substantially support high speed DC loads in an electrical systems is desired.